


Everybody Talks

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, M/M, references to Sam/Mercedes, tested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine talks to Tina, Kurt talks to Mercedes, and Kurt and Blaine talk. Friendship, talking about sex, relationships, and getting there. Tested reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Talks

Blaine was on his weekly video chat with Tina. They'd text through the week, and sometime Sam or Artie would decide they needed a Skype group call, but this was their time for just them.

Tina was just telling him about her latest class, "The Feminist Movement Through Movement”. When she'd said she planned to focus on Theatre and Women's studies he hadn't realised she meant both at the same time.

After her story, she looked at him, sighed, and said “Okay, Blainey Days, you need to tell me what the mopey act's about."

Blaine blinked. He hadn't even realised he was doing it,  _god_ _,_  why did anyone put up with him? He was about to smile his way through it and deny anything was wrong when Tina just raised her eyebrow and he knew she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

He took a deep breath and the whole story came out. What he'd been thinking and feeling, everything that had happened that week and in the weeks since the attack.  It was sort of freeing and terrifying, but with her he didn't need to be as careful as with Kurt. He wasn't going to hurt her feelings with it.

When he finished she let out a deep sigh. "Wow."

Blaine twisted his mouth wryly. "Yeah."

"Well your first problem," she said with a dangerous glint in her eye, “is the absolutely terrible quality of the porn you watch."

Blaine blushed, he hadn't even really realised what he was doing when he said that part. "Oh my god, Tina, shut up," he said shaking his head, but he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Please, Blaine, fratboiphysicals is antifeminist gay for pay bullshit, I thought you were better than that."

Blaine full out laughed at that. He wasn’t quite sure how porn without any women in it could be anti feminist, but he knew if he asked he’d get a twenty minute answer, so he shot back with, "You wanna do this? Because that last Han/Luke fic you sent me was clearly written by someone with pretty much no concept of how a dick works.”

Tina gave him the finger, and he laughed so much it almost hurt. It felt sort of awesome.

"Okay, but seriously, Blaine. I would like you to tell me the story of you and Kurt getting together."

Blaine looked at her curiously, "Well, not only were you around to see it, I'm pretty sure you've heard the story." There had been a few weeks where they had both spent far too much time eating ice cream and indulging in painful reminiscing about their former relationships last year.

Tina nodded, “which is exactly why I want you to tell me again. You can start from your Regionals prep.

Blaine shook his head and thought back. "You mean when we did the Maroon 5 song?" He sort of loved this part of the story, even if it didn't paint him in the greatest light. "Kurt was just so done after we did that song - he straight up told me I was a solo hog, called the Warblers 'Blaine and the Pips'. I was kind of stunned, no one had called me out like that."

Tina looked at him, "God, you're beaming like the sun."

Blaine hadn't even realised he was smiling, it was such a weird thing to make him smile. He shook his head, "Well, after that I started to think about what he said - god, if I'd gone to McKinley without ever doing that it would have been even more of a disaster - but nothing really changed until he sang."

"Blackbird," Tina said, with a soft smile, because she knew the story.

"Yeah. The Warbler's bird had died - is it awful I don't even remember its name?"

"Pavarotti," Tina supplied, surprising Blaine.

"How did you know that?"

"You aren't the only one I've heard this story from."

Something about the idea of Kurt sharing this story, maybe gushing about their relationship, made Blaine feel light. "Right, well, Pavarotti was dead and Kurt came in, in this amazing and totally not-uniform-standard mourning outfit, and he sang, and suddenly I just knew."

"Why?"

Blaine looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"Why did you know?"

Blaine blinked. "He was just so strong and beautiful and determined. He walked in like he owned the room and bared his soul and I couldn't not ask him to be mine."

Tina looked at him as if there was something else, but when he didn't say anything she sighed. "What about when you realised it was love?"

"I haven't even got to our first kiss yet!"

Tina rolled her eyes, "You got the Warbler's to give you two a duet - which is like the most solo hog way of not being a solo hog ever, by the way - then gave him a romantic speech, cut to you kissing over a tiny little coffin. The duet was beautiful, but you lost to our superior awesomeness, blah blah blah. I was asking about Prom, Blaine."

Blaine paused and looked at Tina more full on. "I told you about that?"

She smiled, slightly sadly, "You told me the story, it was pretty obvious."

Blaine took a deep breath and began. It was a different thing to say now to Tina, now she'd been through something similar.

"When he decided to go back in, I was just in awe of him. I just knew I wanted to be with him for as long as I possibly could. That was when I realised it was definitely love.”

They sat quietly for a minute before Tina spoke. "I'm not going to deny you've got a hero complex, Blaine, I'm pretty sure that's obvious. But you didn't fall for Kurt until he didn't need you that way."

Blaine curled into himself, "Then why does it feel like this?”

Tina sighed, "Because you're jealous of him? Because you are scared of losing him after what happened? Because you're struggling in school and he makes an easy target?"

Blaine bowed his. "It's gotten better, he's trying so hard to be supportive, and I'm trying to hear him."

Tina frowned. "Have you considered getting outside help?"

"Like... Couples counselling?"

Tina nodded, "Maybe, or.... Maybe just for you? I’m sure there’s something on campus.”

Blaine thought back to the therapist his parents made him see after Sadie Hawkins. He'd smiled, talked, and given just enough seem like he was saying everything so he could be released. "I'll think about it."

He focused on her face again , and realised she was crying, obviously doing her best to keep quiet. "Don't cry, Queen T!"

She shook her head, "I just worry about you, Blainey days. I want you to be happy."

Blaine thought back to Kurt snuggling up to him as they read Vogue (now with insider gossip), to watching TV with Sam and Mercedes and bickering over what the show was actually about, to grabbing lunch with Rachel and hearing all the news from her show. There was an underlying nagging feeling of things not being right, but... "I am happy, a lot of the time. I promise."

~*~

Things with Mercedes were kind of in a weird place. She and Kurt were still friends, he still thought of her as a best friend, but it wasn’t the same as it used to be. They'd spent so much time growing into different people across the country from each other, and things had been so busy since she moved to New York.

He was really happy to see her and Rachel closer to each other, and yet something about knowing they had been spending time together looking at magazines and talking about relationships had caused a momentary sting. The sting of realising things have changed, because they used to only do that together if he was there, too. Her and Rachel being close made him so happy, it  _was_  such a good thing, he had to remember that. Just something to adjust to, and figure out his own space.

What really brought it home was finding himself alone with her and realising they hadn't hung out without a group for any length of time in weeks. They were on the sofa in the loft - Rachel had just left for the theatre, Sam was with Artie working on one of his film projects, and Blaine was at his apartment talking to Tina.

After the loft door slid shut Kurt looked at Mercedes for a second and felt supremely awkward. Then she looked back at him, smiled, and suddenly it was simple. It's Mercedes and Kurt. He didn’t even need to worry, of course they could talk.

"Okay, Babe, I need to hear how things with you and Sam are going? Because I've only heard his version,” he said. He’d been wanting to get a chance to ask her for a while.

Mercedes giggled and just looked so love struck. It was a good look on her. "Probably best if you don't tell me about his version. It's... It's amazing. It's sort of moving fast, I know, already being at ‘I Love You’, but really it feels like we're just picking up where we should be, you know?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, "I'm the guy who accepted a proposal a week after getting back together with my ex. No judgement here."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "True, true.

Kurt sighed, "Although you're the one actually living with your boyfriend. And mine."

Mercedes moved over to hug Kurt and he felt himself relax. "You'll get there again, Boo, I'm sure of it."

Kurt let himself shift so his head was against her chest. It was another moment which drove home how much his body had changed, the angle more awkward than it used to be. It wasn't a bad thing, but it reminded him of everything Blaine had and hadn't been saying.

"He accused me of asking him to move out, when he's the one who had to talk me into it. I don't even know what's going on with him now."

Mercedes rubbed his arm slowly, "You talked to him about that?"

Kurt sighed, "We did a bit, but there was so much. I think we're making progress?"

"That's good. Does that have anything to do with Blaine's health food kick? Because I liked coming home to his leftovers more before, gotta say."

Kurt let out a small laugh and sat back up against the side, "It does, yeah. He seems to have given up the Coach Sue level scary diet idea, thank god, but we're going to try to eat out less, and we've signed up for an ab class together."

Mercedes nodded slowly. "And whose idea was that?" He could tell she was trying to speak carefully, and he tried not to bristle.

"It was his. I want him to be happy, I don't care how much he weighs, you know that."

She nodded, "I just... Wanted to check. You've been pretty judgey about food before."

Kurt twisted his mouth, and took some time to really think about what she was saying. The prickle of anger he’d been feeling talking about this with Blaine was all gone now, and he knew what she was talking about. This was different though, he was sure. “Okay, okay, but other than it still being true that tots should not even be counted as food, I  _am_  better now, and it's Blaine. I can't let myself think I can control his body or his feelings. He’s the one who wanted to do this.”

Mercedes smiled, “That’s good to know. I hope it works out for you.” She paused for a moment,  “You know it’s been four years since we joined the Cheerios together?”

Kurt felt his eyes widen, and he sat back up to meet her eyes. "How has it been that long? We're so old."

Mercedes whacked him lightly on the arm. "We are not. Besides, you know what they say... You're only as old as the man you feel. So Sam and Blaine buy us some time!"

Kurt laughed and gasped, "Was that an almost dirty joke from Miss Mercedes Jones? Besides, I thought you weren't doing any 'feeling.'"

Mercedes giggled back, "I've heard some of the sounds from Blaine's room, like you can call that dirty. And there is above the waist, over the clothes feeling."

Kurt knew Mercedes' face well enough to know she was blushing, even if her dark skin mostly hid it. "How very shocking!" He teased, then frowned. "We've not even done that much recently."

Mercedes gave him a significant look, "Really? Because that's not what Rachel said she walked in on two days ago."

Kurt blushed, they really should be better at remembering to close the curtain by this point. They’d just not expected to get to that point when they cuddled on the bed together after calming down from talking. "I may have been exaggerating. But before that it had been more than a week!"

Mercedes laughed, "You poor baby, how did you survive?"

Kurt tried to frown but couldn't help laughing, too. "You say that now, but you don't even know."

Mercedes looked down. "I guess I don't. Do you think I should?"

"Not unless you're comfortable. I thought you'd already decided to wait?"

"I have, but I wanted to know what you'd say."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, sex is awesome, but I don't think it would have been if I hadn't been so sure I was ready before I started. I was with Blaine for about eight months before we did it, and I was glad we waited. It was so awkward and fast, but being comfortable made that okay.” His heart panged a little thinking Blaine had stopped feeling comfortable, had felt like he’d be judged.

Mercedes nodded, “Well, what feels right to me right now is deciding to wait until marriage. Not just because I’m scared if it’ll be okay.”

Kurt nodded and then smirked, “Well, if you do ever get around to it, I bet it’ll be great. Because if there’s one thing Blaine and Sam have in common, even more than being colossal dorks...” He paused long enough for Mercedes to give him a move it along gesture, “It’s that they’re people pleasers.”

Mercedes let out a shriek of laughter and collapsed back on the sofa. “I cannot believe you said that. Remember how you refused to read Cosmo ever again after we tried it once and there was that article on,” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “blow jobs.”

Kurt laughed with her. “I cannot believe you just whispered that.”

“You can shush, I’ll whisper what I want.”

Kurt snuggles closer to Mercedes and reaches for the remote, “Okay, what do you want to watch?”

~*~

Blaine was working on some reading, having finished up talking to Tina about half an hour earlier when he heard the door open. He immediately heard giggles from Mercedes, and was surprised to hear other very familiar laughter with it.

Before even noticing what he was doing Blaine was standing at the top of the stairs looking at Kurt and Mercedes taking off their coasts and scarves. Kurt looked up and spotted him, and he looked more relaxed than he really had in weeks.

“Hey, thought maybe I could stay the night? I know I should have asked, but someone told me to just come.” He nudged Mercedes as he said that.

“If he doesn’t want you I’ll just kick Sam out of my room,” she said with a wink.

Blaine rushed down the stairs, “Nope, sorry, I’ll be keeping him - unless,” He looked between them, “Unless you guys wanted to do the sleepover thing?”

Kurt smiled and wrapped an arm around him. “Nah, we got to hang out at the loft. I wanna do the sleepover thing with  _you._ ”

Mercedes smiled, but rolled her eyes, “Okay, you two. I am heading to bed.” She gave them both hugs and went up. “If you see Sam when he comes back from whatever Artie’s making him do tell him to try and be quiet?” She gave Kurt a significant look, “Actually, you guys could keep that in mind, too.”

Kurt laughed and winked, “We’ll try.”

They all said goodnight and Kurt dragged Blaine to the kitchen. “I was thinking camomile tea?”

Blaine nodded, he figured Kurt had something he wanted to say, and waiting was easier than saying what he wanted to.

Once the tea was ready that sat down across from each other. “I just wanted to check in? I know it’s only been a couple of days, I just…” Kurt trailed off and Blaine nodded.

“We should keep talking about it. I’m glad you want to. Talking to Tina was good, she said some things.” It was hard to know what to say, he didn’t want to start another argument. “She reminded me of how much I’ve always loved how strong you are.”

Kurt looked surprised, “yeah?”

Blaine nodded, “Yeah. I do love it, you know? There was just a lot getting in the way of me seeing that.” He couldn’t look Kurt in the eyes for the next part and stared into his tea, “And when those guys in class look at you, in that way I’m used to only me looking at you, I get so jealous and scared.”

Kurt reached out for his hand and squeezed until Blaine looked up. “No one looks at me like you do. Because you know me, and you love me, and none of them have me anyway. They’re not going to.”

Blaine nodded and tried to lock away the intensity in Kurt’s eyes for when he needed to remember.

They were quiet for a little while, sipping tea and watching each other, when Kurt spoke. “This health kick is something  _you_  want to do, right?”

“Of course it is, why?”

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t want you doing it because you think it’s what I want, you need to do it for you or just forget it.”

Blaine really wanted to deny that he would ever do that, but he couldn’t. He was trying to protect himself, but… “This is something I want to do for me, with you.” He reached for Kurt’s other hand. “Tina thinks I should talk to someone.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, “And what do you think?”

Blaine shrugged. “Maybe. There’s a counselling service at NYADA, she looked it up while we were talking and sent me the link. I just don’t know, it feels silly. It’s not like I have that bad a life, I shouldn’t need to do that.”

Kurt released his hands and Blaine’s head jerked up before he realised he was coming around the table. Kurt leant down and wrapped an arm around him, “Your feelings are real, Blaine. I want you to talk to me, and be honest, but I don’t know how to make things better. Maybe someone else would help.”

Blaine breathed deep and tried to hold back his damn tears. Things were getting better, they were. He leaned up and caught Kurt in a deep kiss, trying to get everything he felt into it. Kurt kissed back and Blaine could feel he was doing the same thing, Kurt’s determination moving through his entire body. They separated and Kurt held Blaine’s head still and looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

Blaine blinked carefully, “I love you, too. So much, Kurt.”

Kurt moved in to kiss him again, gentler. “Our tea is cold,” he said when he pulled away.

Blaine looked back towards the table, and the drinks they’d barely had any of. “Oops.”

Kurt pulled him up, “Why don’t we just go to bed?”

Blaine nodded, “Let me just rinse these out.”

Kurt reached over for his and followed him to the kitchen, staying close. When the mugs were sitting on the drying rack, Kurt pulled Blaine towards him again. “We’re going to get through this, and it’s going to be better than we ever imagined.”

Something about the way he said made Blaine actually start to feel again like they really would.


End file.
